Second Chance
by raineylova93
Summary: Niat awal Kris hanya ingin 'bermain-main' dengan Chanyeol. Dengan masa pacaran kontrak selama seminggu, yah lumayan lah untuk mengisi kebosanan. Dia kan bosan sama perempuan terus. Namun takdir berkata lain karena diam-diam dia mulai tertarik pada pacar 'main-main'–nya itu. Kris yang bossy dan tukang mengintimidasi dihadapkan pada namja pasrah seperti Chanyeol/Yaoi/Krisyeol/DLDR
**Second Chance**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Chanyeol, Kris, Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao, Baro, Hyeri, dll

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre :** Romance, yaoi, yadong, school life, AU, OOC, dll

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia gaul campur aduk (seperti biasa^^)

 **Summary Lengkap:** Niat awal Kris hanya ingin 'bermain-main' dengan Chanyeol, orang kesekian yang sudah dia tolak pernyataan cintanya. Tolak dulu, paksa kemudian. Dengan syarat masa pacaran kontrak selama seminggu, yah lumayan lah untuk mengisi kebosanan. Dia kan bosan sama perempuan terus. Namun takdir berkata lain karena justru diam-diam dia mulai tertarik pacar 'main-main'–nya itu. Kris yang bossy, troublemaker sekolah, dan tukang mengintimidasi dihadapkan pada namja pasrah seperti Park Chanyeol.

* * *

# **HAPPY READING** #

* * *

Seorang namja bersurai hitam berjalan mendekati segerombolan namja lain yang sedang larut dalam obrolan dan tawa canda mereka. Dengan bermodalkan nekat serta blackforest cake hasil bikinan sendiri, ia terus melangkah mendekati segerombolan namja di hadapannya. Diantara keempat namja itu, salah seorang diantara mereka telah mencuri perhatian Park Chanyeol dari tahun pertama hingga sekarang. Dia terus-menerus memendam perasaannya selama dua tahun terakhir.

Menurut kabar yang beredar di sekolahnya, Yifan adalah seorang troublemaker dan playboy kelas kakap. Tidak ada yang tidak kenal dengan Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris. Fans-fansnya sangat bejibun. Bukan cuma terkenal dikalangan yeoja, tapi para namja juga mengaguminya. Kris tidak hanya menang tampang. Selain tampan, dia juga Kapten di tim Basket dan jago di segala bidang. Mulai dari bidang akademis, seni, musik sampai olahraga. Dengan kata lain, multitalented. Namun sayangnya, Kris begitu angkuh. Dia juga terkenal sebagai berandalan dan sering terlibat perkelahian. Kris itu anak emas para guru. Sesering apapun dia terlibat masalah, tidak ada seorangpun yang membenci dia. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani. Bukannya dibenci, penggemarnya malah semakin banyak. Para guru segan menegurnya. Kris bahkan tidak pernah diskors atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah atas kekacauan yang telah ia perbuat. Tentu saja. Guru macam apa yang berani menskorsing anak Kepala Sekolah?

Tapi Chanyeol tidak perduli. Apapun yang dilakukan cowok itu, tidak akan merubah perasaan cintanya.

"Hei! Lihat, hyung! Ada yang mau minta tanda tanganmu tuh." seru Tao sambil menunjuk Chanyeol. Semua mata tertuju kearahnya.

Chanyeol jadi salting sekaligus risih diliatin begitu, belum lagi teman-teman Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik dan mengintimidasi. Mau mundur juga tengsin. Udah sampai disini juga.

"Ha…hai, aku Park Chanyeol…ehm…aku…"

Kris maju mendekatinya. Membuat debaran jantung Chanyeol berdetak dua kali lebih cepat berada sedekat ini dengan namja pujaan hatinya. Selama dua tahun ini dia cuma bisa mengagumi dari jauh, sekarang jarak mereka begitu dekat. Gimana nggak kepengen pingsan, coba?

"Apa yang kau bawa dibelakang punggungmu?" tanya Kris memotong ucapan gagu Chanyeol.

"Oh…eh, ini…aku membuatkan kue…untukmu, hyung. Ini. Terimalah!" Chanyeol membungkukkan badan seraya mengulurkan kotak plastik bening berisi blackforest cake.

Siulan nyaring yang panjang serta sorakan heboh mulai terdengar dari mulut ketiga teman Kris. Mereka adalah Luhan, Baro dan Tao.

Kris menampilkan seringai miring khasnya yang terkesan angkuh namun super cool secara bersamaan. "Well, orang asing, kenapa kau mau berbaik hati padaku?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, "Itu karena…karena…aku…sebenarnya…se…selama ini…" Lagi-lagi perkataan gagunya terpotong karena Kris tanpa permisi langsung merebut kotak kue itu dari tangan Chanyeol lalu dia lempar ke teman-temannya.

"Nih! Kalian lapar, kan? Tangkaappp!"

Kotak kue itu sukses mendarat di tangan Tao. Meskipun bentuknya jadi agak penyok karena efek dilempar tadi.

"Apa? Apa tadi katamu?" Kris kembali fokus ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nelangsa melihat kue buatannya berakhir dengan cara tragis di tangan ketiga orang itu. Mereka melahapnya dengan cara primitif dan tidak beradab ala zombie kelaparan. Padahal dia susah payah bangun dari pagi-pagi buta cuma untuk bikin blackforest. Eh, ternyata yang makan bukan Kris. Kecewa berat pastinya.

"Oi!"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget, "Ehmm…maaf…tadi kau bilang apa?" dia malah balik bertanya. Bikin namja di depannya gondok bukan main.

Kris berdecak kesal sambil balik badan, "Buang-buang waktu saja!"

"Hei! Tunggu…!"

Langkah Kris terhenti karena seseorang menyambar pergelangan tangannya. Ternyata itu tangan Chanyeol.

Buru-buru dia tepis kasar tangan namja itu. "Apa-apaan kau, hah?! Mau cari kesempatan?!" serunya marah.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…"

"Makanya cepat bilang! Lamban!" bentak Kris yang membuat Chanyeol refleks terhuyung mundur karena kaget. Chanyeol jadi semakin ciut nyalinya. Tapi dia berusaha tegar. Sudah sejauh ini. Tanggung mau mundur lagi. Mau tidak mau dia harus menyatakan perasaannya sekarang juga. Kalau ditolak itu urusan belakang.

"Ehm…aku…sebenarnya…selama ini…aku…sudah lama…me…me…"

"Apaan me...me...?! Lama banget ngomong aja sampai berabad-abad!"

Ketiga temannya tertawa menghina.

"Ehmm…itu…anu…"

"Anu, anu! Malah ngomong jorok! Malas ah dengernya!" Kris balik badan siap-siap melangkah pergi. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti ketika namja bermata bulat itu meneriakkan sesuatu dari belakang.

"Wu Yifan! Aku sudah lama menyukaimu! Maukah kah menjadi pacarku?"

Kris terperangah kaget. Begitu juga dengan Luhan, Baro dan Tao. Luhan batuk-batuk saking kagetnya. Baro malah nyemburin air yang dia minum ke muka Tao.

Tapi ekspresi kaget Kris cuma bertahan selama beberapa detik. Sudah biasa dengan orang-orang nekat macam Chanyeol. Di menit berikutnya, seringai miring yang licik menggantikan ekspresi kaget di wajah Kris.

Kris balik badan. Nyaris ngakak melihat wajah semerah tomat di hadapannya yang terus menunduk seperti orang hening cipta. _Cih! Apa dia benar-benar seorang namja?_

"Ja…jadi bagaimana?" Chanyeol tidak berani menatap balik pelototan mata Kris yang terarah lurus-lurus ke wajahnya.

"Hmm…bagaimana yaaa?"

Chanyeol harap-harap cemas.

Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir tipis Kris. Senyuman super manis. Bukan senyuman sinis yang sok seperti tadi. Chanyeol sendiri sampai terpana klepek-klepek dibuatnya. Soalnya salah satu keajaiban dunia seorang Wu Yifan bisa tersenyum. Bahkan dihadapan fans-fansnya pun, cowok itu lebih sering berekspresi datar. Ingin sekali dia abadikan senyum itu dalam kamera.

"Jadi…a..apa kau menerimaku?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Namamu? Siapa namamu tadi?" Kris malah balik bertanya.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol ya…" Kris menyeringai, "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu apa jawabanku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias.

Kris tersenyum manis lagi, hal itu membuat Chanyeol ikut melebarkan senyumnya.

Senyuman Kris segera menghilang, digantikan wajah jutek yang tidak ada ramah-ramahnya sama sekali.

Senyuman Chanyeol juga ikut surut. Firasatnya buruk.

"Nah, Chanyeol…"

"Ya?"

"Kelaut sana! Dasar menjijikkan!"

Usai berkata begitu Kris langsung ngeloyor pergi dengan cueknya ninggalin Chanyeol yang patah hati akut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kelautsanamenjijikkankelautsanamenjijikkankelautsanamenjijikkankelautsanamenjijikkankelautsanamenjijikkankelautsanamenijikkankelautsanamenjijikkan...arghhhh!_

Kalimat itu bagai parasit yang terus berputar-putar di kepala Chanyeol dan membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Yeol? Ada apa? Yeol! Jawab aku." seru seseorang dari arah luar kamarnya dibarengi dengan suara gedoran pintu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Chanyeol dengan suara serak-serak becek karena habis nangis. Kedua matanya bengkak dan memerah.

"Bolehkah sahabatmu yang baik hati ini masuk?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan mendekati pintu dan memutar kuncinya.

"Astaga! Apa kau ini Megaloman?! Kenapa matamu merah begitu?"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Usahanya untuk membanting pintu di muka Baekhyun gagal total karena gerakan cowok itu lebih cepat menahan pintunya.

"Tidak sopan!" protes Baekhyun terjepit diantara pintu.

"Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk meledekku. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Karena aku sedang tidak mood!" ketus Chanyeol dengan tampang lecek berat. Kalau sahabatnya ini nggak lagi kena kasus patah hati, Baekhyun pasti sudah menertawainya habis-habisan daritadi.

"Aigoo! Jangan galak-galak dong. Iya deh becanda. Kau tetap terlihat imut kok. Mirip anaknya Megaloman."

Chanyeol dengan gemas mendorong Baekhyun hingga namja itu jatuh terjungkal dengan gaya yang enggak enak dilihat lalu buru-buru membanting pintu keras-keras sebelum Baekhyun berhasil menahannya lagi.

"Woi! Tiang jelek!" pekik Baekhyun geram. Dia kadang suka nggak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Chanyeol, "Nggak usah pake dorong juga kali!"

"Ada apa, Baekki?" tanya Eommanya Chanyeol dari arah tangga.

Baekhyun tersenyum sopan, "Tidak ada apa-ap kok. Jangan khawatir, Bibi Park. Dia baik-baik saja. Cuma lagi galau sedikit. Biasalahhh anak muda."

"Tolong bujuk dia ya, Baekki. Soalnya dari kemarin dia gak keluar kamar. Makanannya gak pernah disentuh juga. Bibi takut dia kenapa-kenapa." Tukas Eommanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya, Bibi. Serahkan saja padaku." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan meyakinkan. Membuat wanita paruh baya itu jadi tersenyum lega.

"Bibi tunggu dibawah ya. Makan siangnya sudah siap tuh."

Baekhyun mengacungkan jempol. "Oke deh."

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"Hoooii! Megaloman! Tiang! Jerapah! Cepat buka pintunya! Apa kau mau mati, eoh?!" Sepeninggalnya Bibi Park, Baekhyun kembali menggedor pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan super barbar.

Ceklek. Pintu mengayun terbuka. Ternyata gak dikunci. Baekhyun melotot ngeri dan terperangah melihat suasana kamar Chanyeol yang sebelas dua belas sama kapal pecah. Ada celana dalam menggantung di kipas angin, celana boxer nangkring di rak buku, kaos kaki di atas Televisi, sepatu sebelah kiri yang nemplok di atas lemari, sementara yang sebelah kanan ada di atas meja belajar, pokoknya semua barang-barang di kamar itu terlihat ganjil karena berada di tempat yang tidak semestinya. Malah buku-buku yang seharusnya ada di lemari rak, kini tergeletak pasrah di lantai. Baekhyun jadi geleng-geleng kepala sambil berdecak-decak.

"Apa kau belajar cara menata kamar di planet mars? Kenapa kamarmu kacau begini, eoh?!"

"Berisik." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Pandangan matanya kosong seperti mayat hidup.

Baekhyun masuk dengan cara berjingkat, takut menginjak ranjau yang bersembunyi di balik barang-barang milik Chanyeol yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu ia menghempaskan dirinya tepat di sebelah namja itu.

"Lihatlah. Tidak hanya kamarmu yang kacau. Tapi kau juga. Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah mandi, lagi?!"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Well, kuanggap itu 'iya'." Ujar Baekhyun menjawab dirinya sendiri. "Baru ditolak sekali saja lagaknya sudah seperti besok dunia mau kiamat." cemooh Baekhyun keki. Jelas saja keki. Lha dia saja yang udah ditolak lima kali sampai sekarang fine-fine saja tuh.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Baekki! Dia sangat berarti buatku. Tapi dia malah bilang aku ini menjijikkan!" repet Chanyeol emosi sekaligus sedih.

"Oh, tentu saja aku sangat mengerti, Yeollie. Saking mengertinya aku sampai rela jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk memberitahumu bahwa kemarin namja yang sudah melukai hatimu itu datang ke kelas dan mencarimu."

Chanyeol berhenti bersedih. Sebagai gantinya dia menoleh menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Be...benrarkah?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jangan becanda, ah! Tidak lucu tau!" Chanyeol mencubiti lengan berisi Baekhyun kecil-kecil, ala gigitan maut ratu semut merah.

"Kok malah nyubit, sih!?" Baekhyun balas menggeplak tangan Chanyeol yang terus melancarkan cubitan di lengannya. Tuh, kan? Mirip banget sama anak gadis lagi menstruasi. Tiba-tiba nangis gak jelas, marah gak jelas, diem gak jelas, nyubit gak jelas, pokoknya serba gak jelas. Aneh banget!

"Habisnya kau membuatku kesal daritadi." Chanyeol mempoutkan bibir. Manyun.

"Kau juga membuatku kesal! Sudah ah pulang saja." Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit.

"Jangaaaannn!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga namja itu kembali terduduk, "Kau belum memberitahuku."

Baekhyun memutar mata, sebal. "Bukannya kau gak mau diberitahu? Kau hanya menganggapku bercanda kan."

"Iya deh, maaf. Habisnya aku lagi sensi hari ini." ucap Chanyeol cemberut.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kalau begitu cepat beritahu aku kenapa Kris mencariku?" desak Chanyeol.

"Sori ya, bukan aku yang nembak dia." jawabnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Chanyeol makin cemberut.

"Ya mana kutahu! Tanya saja sendiri padanya. Dia cuma menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan ini padamu. Katanya besok kau harus temui dia di belakang gedung aula sekolah pada jam 9 Teng!"

Wajah Chanyeol memucat. Firasatnya tidak enak. Ada apa lagi ya? Perasaan kemarin secara terang-terangan Kris sudah menolaknya. Kenapa sekarang malah dicari?

"Ta…tapi jam 9 itu kan masih ada jam pelajaran kedua."

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Kalau kau ragu sebaiknya tidak usah saja."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Chanyeol tidak yakin.

"Iya. Dan saranku, sebaiknya kau asuransikan dirimu mulai dari sekarang."

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, "Me…memangnya kenapa?"

"Untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu Kris mencegatmu lewat belakang terus kau dapat bogem gratis di muka. Bogem gratis aja sih masih mending. Gimana kalau sekalian dia bikin kau lumpuh seumur hidup? Siapa yang berani jamin keselamatanmu? Makanya pilihannya cuma dua. Pertama temui dia dan selesaikan secara baik-baik, atau kedua kau menghindar dan resiko kau tanggung sendiri!"

 _Glek!_ Chanyeol menelan ludah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Tapi, dia belum menjawabmu kan?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Sudah. Dia malah bilang aku menjijikkan."

"Wow, nyeseknya tuh disini." Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala prihatin sambil menunjuk dadanya, "Sabar ya, sob. Barangkali dia besok sudah berubah pikiran."

"Semoga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disini kan tempatnya? Tapi Kris mana ya?

Chanyeol celingukan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

 _Pletak!_ Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan sembari mengelus kepalanya. Menunduk mencari benda yang tadi menimpuk kepalanya. Belum selesai mencari, dia sudah dapat satu timpukan lagi.

"Huhh! Siapa sih?!" Chanyeol melongok ke atas dan langsung melongo takjub seketika mendapati makhluk yang ia cari ternyata nangkring di atas pohon sambil cengar-cengir jahil. Untung ganteng. Jadi gak kayak monyet deh.

"Apa, hah? Tidak terima?" tanyanya galak sambil melempar-lempar batu kerikil di tangan. Chanyeol manyun dengan mata memicing sebal. Jadi daritadi dia ditimpuk pake batu kerikil? Jahat amat!

"Kenapa kau diatas sana?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha bersabar.

"Harus ya dijawab?" Kris malah balik nanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" Chanyeol ganti topik.

Kris tersenyum menghina. "Memangnya siapa yang manggil kau?"

Herghh, sabar…sabar! Untung ganteng. Kalau enggak udah dia timpukin balik daritadi.

"Tapi kemarin Baekhyun bilang…"

"Baekhyun? Oh, si bebek berisik itu."

Kedua mata Chanyeol kontan melotot tak terima. Meskipun memang Baekhyun itu bawel dan nyebelin. Tapi kan biar begitu-begitu dia tetap sahabat baiknya.

"Yak! Dia itu manusia dan dia temanku. Jaga ucapanmu!"

Kris terkekeh nyebelin, "Wah, wah! Ternyata kau bisa galak juga ya? Kirain cuma bisa nangis." ledeknya dengan nada meremehkan.

Wajah Chanyeol menunduk dan memerah tanpa sebab. Kenapa si songong ini bisa tau kalau dirinya habis menangis? Memangnya keliatan banget ya?

Oh right, jangan lupakan mata bengkak ala siluman kodoknya.

 _Hup!_ Dengan gaya heroik dan keren Kris melompat dari pohon dan mendarat di tanah dengan sukses. Sekarang namja itu tepat berdiri di depan Chanyeol.

 _DagDigDug_. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdetak gila-gilaan.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucap Kris dengan tampang datar dan tenang. Padahal Chanyeol sudah blingsatan setengah mati. Berdiri dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan namja pujaan hatinya bikin jantungnya cepet pensiun dini.

"S…soal apa?"

Kris menyeringai, "Soal dua hari yang lalu."

Chanyeol menatap cowok dihadapannya dengan ekspresi puzzle face, "M…memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkan pernyataanmu waktu itu…" Kris sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Untuk menambah rasa penasaran Chanyeol, "Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi…"

Chanyeol menunggu. Dia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kris. Tapi ekspresi pokernya sangat sulit dibaca.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Cowok itu tersenyum miring dan singkat. Benar-benar singkat.

Entah Chanyeol harus merasa senang atau bingung dengan jawaban Kris yang sangat ambigu itu.

"Maksudnya?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Ayo dicoba."

Dicoba? Dicoba apa? Ayo dicoba kuenya? Ayo dicoba jadi power ranger? Ayo dicoba bikin an… Dicoba apaaa?! Kenapa sih cowok ini ambigu banget?! Kenapa sih dia bisa jatuh hati sama cowok gak jelas ini?

Melihat wajah bingung Chanyeol. Kris malah semakin merapatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Chanyeol sambil mendesis, "Aku mau jadi… pacarmu."

DUARR! Suara jantung Chanyeol tiba-tiba meledak setelah meloncat-loncat tak karuan.

Chanyeol terperangah kaget. Mulutnya mangap dramatis. Dia terhuyung mundur kebelakang dengan mata melotot tidak percaya. Ini barusan telinganya yang harus diservis atau dia lagi bermimpi di pagi bolong, sih?

Tapi gak mungkin dia salah dengar, orang Kris ngomongnya jelas-jelas di depan hidung gitu. Lagipula telinga Chanyeol juga sangat sehat walafiat. Mimpi di pagi hari juga gak mungkin. Soalnya tadi dia udah ngetes dengan mencubit pipinya sekilas. Syukurlah ternyata sakit. Berarti dia gak lagi mimpi kan?

"A…a…kau…" Chanyeol mendadak terserang penyakit gagu. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia buru-buru berdehem. Tidak mau terlalu larut dalam kagetnya. Ini aneh sekali. Dia memang suka banget sama namja ini. Tapi Chanyeol gak sebego itu untuk main terima aja tanpa menuntut alasan. Apalagi mengingat sikap dan perkataan Kris sebelumnya yang sangat menyebalkan dan terkesan merendahkan. Jadi amat sangat super duper aneh sekali kalau tiba-tiba cowok ini berubah pikiran. Pasti ada apa-apanya nih…

"Kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang sebelumnya kalau aku ini…" Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Menjijikkan?" tanyanya dengan senyum lirih dan terpaksa saat menyebutkan kata terakhir.

Kris tersenyum miring. Masih dengan tampang pokerfacenya yang sangat sulit untuk dibaca apalagi untuk diterjemahkan kedalam bahasa manusia, "Mau jawaban jujur atau jawaban bohong?"

Sepertinya mulai dari sekarang Chanyeol harus membiasakan diri dengan tingkah menyebalkan cowok ini yang suka ngasih pertanyaan diatas pertanyaan. Kesannya sok misterius dan sok bikin penasaran banget.

"Jawaban jujur deh. Mending sakit diawal daripada diakhir." jawab Chanyeol yang ngasal tapi diplomatis. Bikin Kris terpaksa menahan geli.

"Tapi sayangnya aku mau memberi kedua jawaban sekaligus."

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu. Terserah deh daripada lama.

"Yang pertama, jawaban bohong: Anggap saja aku mulai tertarik padamu. Yang kedua, jawaban jujur…" Kris menyeringai misterius. Dia tidak langsung menjawab dan perlahan-lahan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah cowok yang hanya beda tinggi dua senti itu dari darinya. Menikmati ekspresi salting bercampur ketakutan milik Chanyeol, "Anggap saja aku sudah mulai bosan bermain-main dengan wanita. Dan satu lagi, aku masih tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun denganmu."

Chanyeol merasa kata-kata Kris tadi bagaikan petir yang menyambar kepalanya secara bertubi-tubi. Baru kali ini dia lihat ada playboy buka-bukaan begini. Ibaratnya, Kris itu serigala berbulu singa. Dia bahkan terang-terangan menyebut hubungannya dengan korban-korbannya terdahulu dengan kata 'bermain-main'. Kayak kentara sekali ingin mengumumkan pada seluruh dunia kalau dia ini adalah 'pemain'. Terus apa maksudnya coba 'bosan dengan wanita'? Emangnya berapa banyak cewek sih yang dia pacari sampai-sampai bosan dan mencoba banting setir menjadi seorang yeah…well, yaoi?

Tapi yang bikin Chanyeol makin bingung itu kalimat terakhirnya yang bilang dia gak tertarik sama Chanyeol. Terus kenapa mau nerima kalau gak tertarik?

Oh My Dearly God! Ternyata selain gak jelas, menyebalkan dan sok, dia juga labirin berjalan.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran? Sudah jelas-jelas kau tidak tertarik denganku." Yang kemudian langsung Chanyeol sesali sebagai pertanyaan paling naïf sedunia. Helooo, namanya juga playboy! Apalagi niatnya kalau gak untuk 'bermain-main'?

Alis Kris naik sebelah, "Apa kau tidak menyimak perkataanku baik-baik tadi? Sudah kubilang kan, 'masih'! Berarti ada kemungkinan berubah…" Seringainya melebar ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Chanyeol tidak tau harus berekspresi bagaimana saat mendengar perkataan Kris. Terlalu banyak kejutan dalam diri seorang Wu Yifan. Dia bahkan nyaris korslet saking terlalu banyaknya mikir dan menerjemahkan apa isi kepala namja dihadapannya ini dan permainan apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Park Chanyeol, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengubah pendirianku. Tapi harusnya sih, kau bersyukur karena aku memilihmu sebagai pengeculian. Jarang-jarang aku mau memberikan kesempatan seperti ini." tukasnya sengak tingkat dewa.

Wow. Wonderful. Apa sekarang dia harus berlutut menyembah-nyembah atas kesempatan yang telah diberikan oleh cowok ini?

"Baiklah Mister perfect, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sinis.

Kris pasang gaya berpikir bak detektif handal, "Hmm…apa yang kuinginkan ya? Pertanyaan bagus." Dia tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya, "Sejujurnya yang kuinginkan adalah masa percobaan…"

"Ma…masa percobaan?"

Kris mengangguk mantab, "Iya masa percobaan. Jadi begini, aku akan memberikanmu waktu seminggu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau bisa merubah perasaanku. Dan jika kau berhasil, kita lanjut…" Kris kembali menggantung kalimatnya, "Tapi jika tidak…maaf saja."

Chanyeol melongo takjub. Apa sebentar lagi bakal ada kru TV yang melompat dari balik semak-semak dan mengangetkannya? Soalnya dia merasa seperti sedang jadi kontestan dalam sebuah reality show di TV sekarang. Jika berhasil dapat satu juta, kalau gagal boleh pulang gigit jari.

WHAT…THE…HELL?!

Kris tersenyum misterius, matanya menyorot tajam, "Yaa...itu sih terserah kau saja. Mau kau jawab tidak pun, tidak ada ruginya juga buatku."

Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah didepannya lekat-lekat. Berusaha mencari secuil saja petunjuk yang terpancar dari kedua matanya dan kira-kira masih bisa dia tangkap. Tapi sekali lagi hasilnya tetap nihil! Toh tatapan lirihnya itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin yang tanpa perasaan.

"Hmm…apa harus dijawab sekarang?"

Kris tertawa renyah. Serenyah-renyahnya, "Well, honestly, Yes."

Dasar cowok semena-mena! Sudah bikin peraturan seenak jidadnya sekarang malah maksa dia harus ngejawab sekarang juga. Anehnya dia malah semakin menyukai sifat cowok ini. Dia sebel tapi suka juga. Ahh, gak tau deh! Pusing mikirnya.

"So, what do you think?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol terpana kagum saat ia mengangkat wajah dan yang ia dapati bukan senyum sok dan angkuh seperti tadi, melainkan senyuman manis yang penuh perasaan seperti dua hari yang lalu. Senyum yang membuat Chanyeol berpikir cowok inilah alasan mengapa dia bisa berdiri disini. _For a second chance_. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan kedua ini begitu saja.

 _Now or never._

"Baiklah, aku bersedia."

Senyuman indah Kris berganti menjadi seringai menakutkan hanya dalam hitungan detik. Kris segera menyambar tasnya yang terletak di balik pohon kemudian dengan tidak berperasaan melempar tas miliknya ke pelukan Chanyeol. Bikin cowok itu tersentak mundur ke belakang karena terlalu kaget. Untung saja Chanyeol memiliki gerakan refleks yang bagus.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" maki Chanyeol tak terima dilempari tas.

"Apa? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk membuktikannya?"

"Teruuusss?!"

Kris balik menatapnya tajam, "Ya teruuus…bisa dibilang ini adalah salah satu cara pembuktianmu. Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus bersedia mematuhi dan melaksanakan apapun yang kuperintahkan! Ngerti?"

"HAH?!" pekik Chanyeol kaget bukan kepalang. Apa-apaan ini?! Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa dirinya bodoh luar biasa. Begitu mudahnya dia terjerat dalam perangkap. Parahnya dia sendiri yang mengumpankan dirinya ke dalam mulut buaya ini.

"Ada apa? Kalau kau tidak terima silahkan mundur sekarang juga. Tidak ada ruginya juga buatku." tukas Kris sambil melengos pergi ninggalin Chanyeol yang masih terperangah shock dengan mulut mangap dan mata melotot horor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Kris berdecak "Banyak tanya. Ayo pulang."

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah saat Kris menyeretnya menjauh meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangan tidak iklas dengan tatapan prihatin. Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun. Tadinya sih sahabatnya itu marah besar. Ya iyalah siapa yang terima begitu saja saat teman baiknya dijadikan 'mainan' kayak gitu. Tapi dia gak bisa berkata banyak lagi karena Chanyeol sendiri yang mau.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan pulang bersama-sama." tukas Kris yang lagi-lagi terdengar sebagai perintah ketimbang pernyataan. Seolah-olah menegaskan status barunya. Bukan sebagai kekasih terhadap kekasih pujaannya. Tapi lebih kepada hubungan antara Komandan terhadap anak buahnya.

"Oke." Jawab Chanyeol singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Wajahmu jelek kalau cemberut terus. Apa begitu caranya merebut perhatian orang yang disukai?" tanya Kris nyolot.

Terserahlah!

Chanyeol menoleh dan menjawab "Oke" sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan senyuman manis yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Nah, gitu dong." ucap Kris sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol pelan dan singkat. Tapi cukup bikin jantung milik Chanyeol sekali lagi harus berdisko ria terhadap sentuhan cowok itu di pipinya.

Keheningan melanda. Sepanjang jalan selama beberapa menit, Kris dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam tanpa ada yang berniat memulai obrolan sedikitpun. Kris fokus dengan setir dan jalan di depannya, Chanyeol juga masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hingga tiba-tiba suara berdehem keluar dari mulut Kris.

"Aku lapar. Kita berhenti makan dulu ya."

"Tapi aku tidak lapar."

"Oh ya? Tapi sayangnya aku lapar. Dan kau HARUS menemaniku."

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibir. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Dasar menyebalkan!

"Ayolah. Ini bahkan bukan permintaan," desak Kris.

 _Memang bukan. Karena ini perintah._ Chanyeol mencemooh dalam hati.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam pasrah saat mobil Kris berbelok di jalur yang berlawanan dengan jalur menuju rumahnya.

Ya sudahlah. Toh cuma makan, ini. Gak akan menyakitinya.

Ralat. Memang makan itu tidak akan menyakitinya. Tapi sekali lagi jika yang teman makanmu bukan Raja Firaun bernama Wu Yifan Your Highness yang menyebalkan itu.

Karena acara lunch bareng pacar yang seharusnya romantis, ini malah sebaliknya. Beda banget pokoknya sama bayangan Chanyeol. Karena yang terjadi selama _lunch time_ itu adalah Chanyeol yang diperlakukan dengan cara tidak semena-mena oleh Kris. Bayangkan saja, waktu mereka mau masuk, Kris malah berdiri di depan pintu dan gak mau masuk sama sekali kalau Chanyeol belum membukakan pintu untuk dia. Terus Chanyeol disuruh capek-capek berdiri dalam antrian sementara Kris hanya santai saja duduk-duduk sambil main PSP. Nampan makanan pun harus Chanyeol yang kesulitan membawa semuanya tanpa dibantu sama sekali. Sedotan, saos dan minuman harus Chanyeol juga yang pontang-panting ambilin. Belum lagi bejibun permintaan aneh lainnya kayak Chanyeol disuruh bawain kobokan sama sabun cuci tangannya ke meja karena Kris terlalu malas untuk berdiri. Bayangin, makan di restoran fast food kayak McD yang notabene gak ada sistem kobokan! Terang aja Chanyeol sampe bela-belain minta mangkok ke pelayannya buat bikin kobokan sendiri pake air keran. Kobokan emergency.

Alhasil biasanya kalau ngedate bareng pacar pertama di kencan pertama itu kan hepi. Ini malah kenyang. Kenyang makan hati maksudnya. Dan oh yeah, mereka bahkan bukan kencan karena status hubungan mereka ini…well, bisa dibilang masih belum jelas. Soalnya masih masa percobaan. Ada ya pacaran masa percobaan? Udah kayak karyawan magang aja!

Waktu Chanyeol iseng-iseng bertanya tentang status hubungan mereka, jawabannya seperti biasa… ngeselin!

"Well, itu sih terserah kau saja ya mau menganggap hubungan kita ini seperti apa. Kalau nanti ada orang yang tanya, terserah kau juga mau bilang apa. Mau bilang kita ini tunangan yang tak direstui juga tidak masalah."

Chanyeol nyaris pingsan mendengarnya. Tunangan-yang-tak-direstui?! Kayak judul sinetron menye-menye. Makanya gak salah kan kalau Chanyeol berpikiran statusnya ini sama Kris masih gak jelas.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Kayaknya dia musti mengkaji ulang perasaan sukanya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini mimpi buruk. Makin hari kelakuan cowok jelmaan Naga dari neraka itu makin menjadi-jadi. Padahal baru seminggu tapi rasanya udah berabad-abad buat Chanyeol. Dia juga gak bisa seenaknya pergi dan menghilang begitu saja. Mau menghilang gimana? Lha mereka kan satu sekolah, jadi otomatis tiap hari ketemu. Pindah sekolah juga gak mungkin. Rugi pindah sekolah demi Wu Yifan. Bisa besar kepala dia nanti. Jadi mending tahan aja deh. Seminggu gak terlalu lama ini.

"Yeollie…"

"Hei! Yeollie?"

"OII! Chanyeol?! Bumi memanggilmu!"

BRAK! "Woyy!"

Chanyeol tersentak sadar dari lamunannya. Sejak 'pacaran' sama Kris, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi punya hobi baru. Melamun.

"Ada apa sih, Baek? Ganggu aja!" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kau itu yang ada apa? Dipanggil daritadi gak nyahut. Mikirin apa sih sampai kebablasan gitu? Kalau tadi gak kusadarkan mungkin kau akan kerasukan setan jahil yang numpang lewat."

"Sudah biasa ngadepin setan." jawab Chanyeol yang otomatis bikin Baekhyun ngakak.

"Oh ya? Kebetulan banget kamu dicariin tuh sama setannya."

Mata Chanyeol membulat dramatis. Olalaaa! Apa lagi kali ini?!

"Siapa yang setan?"

Dan makin melongo dramatislah kedua orang itu waktu setan yang dimaksud muncul tiba-tiba dari muncul dari belakang.

"A…uhm…itu…setan…setan…" Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Setan banget tuh guru tadi! Masa ngasih pertanyaan susah banget!?" maki Chanyeol spontan dan serta merta. Mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari Baekhyun. Tapi cuma dibalas Chanyeol pake kode kedipan mata.

Kris langsung mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Berusaha menahan tawa gelinya. Jaga imej dong.

"Ada apa lagi, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol agak ketus. Karena udah sering bareng sama Kris, Chanyeol jadi gak takut-takut lagi untuk bersikap judes ke cowok itu. Meskipun tetap aja masih kebanting jauh. Dan ujung-ujungnya Chanyeol juga yang musti ngalah.

Tanpa menjawab dan ba-bi-bu seperti biasa Kris langsung menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menarik namja tidak berdaya itu keluar dari kelas dengan tampang datar. Meskipun udah seminggu lebih, tapi tak ayal aksi mereka itu masih jadi pusat perhatian dan mengundang rasa kepo dari anak-anak lain. Mereka otomatis jadi penasaran ada hubungan apa sih antara Berandalan Charming Wu Yifan dan Tiang Imut Park Chanyeol. Bermacam-macam spekulasi pun mencuat di udara. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun yang harus kebagian tugas menjelaskan ke mereka. Tentu saja bukan kejadian sebenarnya. Yah, sesuka hati Baekhyun aja mau ngejelasin apa. Yang penting gak melenceng dari yang sudah disepakati oleh Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Chanyeol menarik tangan berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun usahanya gagal karena genggaman tangan Kris lebih kuat.

"Nanti kau juga bakalan tau."

Chanyeol memilih diam. Sudah biasa dengan tingkah sok secret cowok ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mematung melihat taman bermain Lotte World dihadapannya.

"Ta…taman bermain?"

"Aku muak lihat tumpukan buku di sekolah. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan sedikit refreshing? Ayo!"

Chanyeol ingin sekali protes, lama-lama tangannya bisa copot kalau terlalu keseringan ditarik. Tapi protesnya segera tertelan kembali begitu dilihatnya tiga cowok tengil Luhan, Baro dan Tao sudah berdiri menunggu mereka di tempat pengambilan tiket.

"Yooohooo! Kalian datang juga akhirnya." seru Tao.

"Akhirnya. Kupikir aku bakalan mati kering tadi." ujar Baro setengah menggerutu.

"Kau apakan sih honeymu ini sampai mukanya lecek begini?" tanya Luhan tumben perhatian.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Memang mukanya begitu." sahut Kris acuh tak acuh lalu berjalan menuju loket, "Eh, kalian sudah beli tiket, kan?" tanyanya menoleh ke belakang.

Ketiga curut itu kompak menggeleng dengan senyum polos.

"Kurang asem! Dasar benalu pohon! Tau begitu tadi kubuat kalian menunggu sejam lagi." umpat Kris dengan setengah hati membayar lima tiket sekaligus. Luhan, Baro dan Tao hanya cengengesan tengil mendengarnya.

"Ehmm… Kris, aku bisa bayar sendiri…"

"Tenang saja." Luhan menepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Dia memang sudah biasa bayar apa-apa sendiri."

Tetap saja Chanyeol merasa tidak enak. Dia buru-buru menarik dompet dari dalam tas, "Kalau begitu biar kuganti…" Chanyeol dapat tepukan lagi di pundak kiri dari Baro.

"Aissh! Kau ini tidak perlu merasa tidak enak begitu. Kami saja yang bukan pacarnya santai." ujar Baro yang membuat Kris sontak memutar kedua bola matanya muak.

"Sudah! Tidak usah sok manis padanya. Dia milikku!" Kris langsung merangkul Chanyeol menjauh dari ketiga temannya yang kompak bersorak 'huuuu!'.

Begitu sampai di dalam. Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti mangap dan takjub melihat taman bermain yang luas dan megahnya bukan main ini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah dua kali sih kesini. Yang pertama dulu banget waktu dia masih kelas 3 SD, yang kedua waktu dia bareng sama Baekhyun dan teman-teman SMP nya. Jadi ini yang ketiga kalinya. Tapi dia tidak pernah bisa berhenti kagum kalau sudah diajak yang namanya ke taman bermain. Apalagi taman bermain macam Lotte World atau Everland. Otomatis Chanyeol yang agak fanatik sama tempat hiburan macam ini langsung _Turn On_ alias semangat '45.

Ternyata mata Kris cukup jeli untuk menangkap perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol. Dari yang manyun berat karena diajakin bolos, berubah jadi cerah sumringah. Chanyeol bahkan terus menerus melontarkan kalimat kagum saat mendengar teriakan pengunjung lain diatas wahana yang memacu adrenalin. Matanya melebar saat melihat kereta roller coaster melintas dengan kecepatan kilat diatas kepala. Tanpa sadar degub jantung Kris mulai berdetak abnormal saat melihat sebuah senyuman manis terlintas di wajah namja dalam rangkulannya ini.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sadar sih kalau daritadi dia terus diperhatikan. Tapi dia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan celingukan kiri kanan, melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar. Takut meleleh dibawah tatapan intens cowok itu.

"Jadi kita mau main apa nih? Gak mungkin kan cuma muter-muter aja jadi obat nyamuk?" sindir Tao, membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

"Aku mau naik yang itu dulu!" tunjuk Chanyeol antusias.

"Bungee drop?" alis Kris terangkat, "Yakin?" tantangnya.

"Apa maksudnya? Kau pikir aku tidak berani, ya?" Chanyeol merengut. Bibir bawahnya maju sedikit. Chanyeol, oh, Chanyeol. Andai saja dia tahu kalau Kris berulang kali menahan napas untuk tidak kehilangan akal dan meraup bibir kissable namja yang sudah berhasil dia 'perbudak' selama beberapa hari ini.

Sedetik kemudian dia buru-buru menendang pikiran yadong itu keluar dari kepalanya, "Sesukamu saja." jawab Kris singkat.

"Ayo!" gantian Chanyeol yang kali ini menarik tangan Kris. Sementara ketiga temannya manut mengikuti dibelakang sambil bersorak sorai.

Setelah mengantri lama, akhirnya tiba juga giliran kelima orang itu naik. Chanyeol langsung ambil posisi duduk di dekat Kris, sementara Luhan, Tao dan Baro duduk bersampingan dengan orang lain. Ketika semua penumpang sudah menempati kursinya masing-masing, wahana pun bergerak naik keatas. Lalu tiba-tiba…. _Wushh!_ Mereka semua dihempaskan dari ketinggian 38 meter. Kris iseng-iseng menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil berteriak kencang dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Rambut cokelat hazelnutnya terhempas kesana-kemari oleh angin. _Dia sangat manis…_

Kris tanpa sadar cengar-cengir sendiri.

Setelah seru-seruan di Bungee Drop, mereka langsung menuju Gyro Drop. Hampir sama dengan Bungee Drop, bedanya wahana ini memiliki tiang yang berbentuk tabung setinggi 70 meter dengan waktu hempasan ke bawah selama 2 detik. Saking cepatnya, orang-orang yang mengantri harus memegangi topi atau rok mereka, karena angin yang terhempas dari wahana ini mampu membuat barang-barang beterbangan. Akhirnya tiba juga giliran naik untuk kelima orang itu. Setelah semua stay pada posisinya masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja bangku para penumpang naik dengan gerakan spiral. Saat sudah sampai diatas 'Wushhh!' mereka semua kembali dijatuhkan dengan kecepatan kilat. Rasanya kayak jantung pada mau lompat dari badan masing-masing. Kris saja yang tadi sempat cengar-cengir sekarang jadi ikutan teriak meskipun tidak sehisteris Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

Ada banyak wahana di Lotte World, ada yang outdoor dan Indoor. Karena masih banyak waktu yang tersisa, mereka memutuskan untuk naik wahana outdoor baru dulu kemudian indoor. Ternyata meskipun kelihatannya yang paling rapuh, Chanyeol pemberani juga. Namja itu tidak segan-segan mencoba semua wahana ekstrem yang ada mulai dari Gyro swing, Atlantis Adventure sampai Bungee Jumping. Keempat namja yang mengikuti Chanyeol sampai kewalahan karena namja itu seperti mewarisi kekuatan dari Ribuan Jin. Gak ada capeknya! Sudah begitu masih mau naik dua roller coaster French Revolution sama Comet Express lagi.

"Naik sekali lagi dan aku akan ambruk!" protes Baro sambil melet-melet kayak guk-guk.

Tao tidak bicara sepatah katapun, kepalanya sangat pening, wajahnya agak pucat dan perutnya serasa dikocok-kocok hebat dari dalam, "Hmph!" Namja itu buru-buru membekap mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa, Tao?" tanya Luhan mengernyit.

Bukannya menjawab dia malah ngibrti masuk ke dalam toilet. Tidak perlu otak seorang professor untuk menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Tao di dalam sana.

"Kalian tidak seru! Payah!" ledek Chanyeol.

"Kau yang terlalu semangat! Istirahat dulu dong. Kita masuk wahana yang santai-santai dulu. Yang gak membutuhkan tenaga untuk teriak." saran Luhan yang langsung diangguki setuju oleh Baro.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Magic Island dulu? Habis itu baru ke museum rakyat korea." ucap Baro.

"Atau naik perahu sampan keliling Lotte World juga boleh." timpal Luhan.

"Kalau menurutmu, hyung? Hei jangan diam saja dong! Ini kan idemu." Baro menyikut rusuk Kris yang daritadi cuma kalem gak bersuara.

"Kalau Kris jangan ditanya deh. Paling dia pengen naik balon udara bareng..." Luhan menunjuk Chanyeol dengan lirikan matanya.

"Sok tau!" Kris menepis rangkulan tangan Luhan kemudian memalingkan muka. Menyembunyikan wajah merona saltingnya. Baro dan Luhan tertawa meledek. Sementara Chanyeol menatap ketiga orang itu lempeng-lempeng saja. Gak ngeh sama sekali.

"Maaf tadi aku ada urusan sebentar." Tao muncul dengan tampang kayak orang sekarat.

"Halaahhh! Bilang aja to the point kalau kau muntah." ledek Baro.

Tao mendelik. "Siapa yang—"

"Ayo ke Magic Island dulu. Kita foto-foto disana!" seru Luhan memotong ucapan Tao.

"Ayooo!" seru Baro dan Chanyeol semangat.

Istana putri dalam dunia dongeng yang megah sudah terlihat dari jauh. Itulah Magic Island. Mereka pun untuk memutuskan foto-foto narsis dengan berbagai macam gaya dan ekspresi dulu sebelum masuk. Chanyeol foto bareng badut berkostum Shrek, Baro dan Luhan berfoto bareng dua bule cantik asal Austria, Tao foto bareng seorang turis yang mukanya mirip actor laga Jackie Chan, Chanyeol foto bertiga bareng Baro, Luhan dan Tao, Chanyeol berfoto sendiri, Baro berfoto sendiri, Tao berfoto sendiri, Luhan juga berfoto sendiri, dan Kris si tukang fotonya.

"Hei! Kris! Sini gantian. Masa cuma kau yang tidak ada fotonya." Luhan berbaik hati menawarkan jasa.

"Tau nih! Biasanya kau yang paling banci kamera." ledek Tao.

"Enak saja. Kau itu yang banci kamera!" balas Kris gengsi diledeki banci kamera. Padahal memang iya. Dia hanya berusaha jaga imej di depan Chanyeol.

"Ahh berisiik! Cepat sana berpose!" Luhan mendorong Kris dengan serta merta hingga namja itu nyaris bertubrukan dengan Chanyeol. Untung saja Kris sempat mengerem langkahnya.

Chanyeol yang mengira dirinya akan ditubruk, spontan menutup mulut sambil memekik dengan ekspresi imut. Membuat ketiga namja didepannya tesenyum geli sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya Ya Ya! Mau sampai kapan berdiri canggung begitu? Ayo merapat!" seru Luhan.

Kris mau tidak mau menggeser posisinya ke Chanyeol. Sedikit.

"Hei, hyung! Tidak perlu malu-malu begitu sama namjachingumu sendiri!" ledek Tao terkekeh melihat kedua namja di depannya berdiri salting dan tidak berani melirik satu sama lain.

"Buruan! Sebentar lagi mau tutup nih." seru Baro asbun.

Kris pun memepetkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol lalu merangkul pundaknya.

"Dengar ya, ini karena aku terpaksa." desis Kris yang langsung dibalas Chanyeol dengan dengusan sebal.

"Yap! Chanyeol kau sandarkan kepalamu ke bahu Kris. Kau juga hyung, jangan cuma tangan kirimu saja yang nempel, mulutmu juga senyum dong. Nah, gitu!" Baro memberi komando dan mengarahkan gaya mereka. Dia benar-benar cocok jadi fotografer. "Eh, Chan, bisakah tangan kananmu memeluk pinggang Kris? Sudah jangan ragu-ragu! Nah, sip! Mantab! Okey, siap yaaa? Hana, dul, set…"

Jepret!

"Ayo, lagi sekali lagi. Pake gaya mesra kayak tadi. Ok? Hana, dul, set…"

Jepret!

"Sekali lagi. Hana dul set…"

Jepret!

"Kali ini pake ciuman. Hana dul…"

Kedua namja itu melotot mendengar seruan Baro.

"Cium! Cium! Cium! Cium!" seru Luhan dan Tao sambil bertepuk tangan.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri salting sambil menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah.

Kris menampilkan senyum miring khasnya kemudian dengan secepat kilat mendaratkan satu ciuman di pipi Chanyeol. Pipi lembut Chanyeol yang memerah. Dan bibir Kris mendarat telak di pipi lembut itu.

Jepret!

"Horeeee!" Tao berseru gembira sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Banzai!" Yang ini Luhan.

Chanyeol yang tadi sempat terkejut dan nyaris pingsan dicium Kris mendadak, kini hanya bisa mematung dengan pipi memanas dan jantung yang meloncat-loncat tak karuan. Bahkan naik roller coaster tadi masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ini.

Kris juga sama gugup dan saltingnya. Hanya saja dia lebih bisa menguasai diri dan tetap terlihat cool. Sebelum masuk ke dalam Magic Island, kelima orang itu memutuskan untuk foto bersama dengan meminta bantuan salah seorang pengunjung yang kebetulan lewat.

Setelah puas dengan Magic Island, mereka pun segera menuju ke museum rakyat korea. Lagi-lagi mereka berfoto-foto narsis disini. Cuma bedanya kalau tadi masih pake seragam sekolah, sekarang mereka pake kostum tradisional korea. Disini keisengan Kris kumat saat melihat Chanyeol yang ikut sibuk membantu Tao dan Baro dengan pakaian hanbok mereka.

"Yeol, kau tidak berganti pakaian?" tanya Kris heran.

"Kris hyung benar, cepat ganti kostum lalu kita foto bersama lagi. Sampai sini bisa kuurus sendiri." tukas Baro.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ke ruang kostum. Kris buru-buru mengekori cowok itu dibelakang. Ketiga temannya hanya cengengesan geli. Seperti sudah bisa menebak otak iseng Kris.

Saat Chanyeol sedang sibuk memilih-milih di dalam lemari hanbok untuk pria, ia mendapat tepukan dari belakang. Ternyata Kris.

Melihat seringai kejam di wajah Kris, membuat Chanyeol langsung menelan ludah. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"No, no, no!" Kris menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuk di depan hidung Chanyeol, "Bagianmu disana tuh!" tunjuknya ke lemari hanbok wanita.

"Apa?! Tidak mau!" seru Chanyeol menolak keras. Amit-amit. Apalagi kalau harus ber-crossdressing ria di depan naga ini dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kenapa? Kau lebih cocok pakai yang itu." ucap Kris pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Chanyeol menunduk. "Tidak mau. Aku malu."

"Malu? Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu telanjang di depanku."

"Apa?!" seru Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang. Bisa-bisanya naga ini mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan entengnya.

"Ayolah…" bujuk Kris.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Chanyeol tetap menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali.

"Ya sudah terserah saja. Kau boleh pakai hanbok pria tapi syaratnya…kau tidak boleh pakai sehelai kain pun dibalik pakaian hanbokmu."

Chanyeol melotot mendengarnya. Saking hebohnya melotot sampai-sampai bola matanya nyaris loncat keluar. "Apa kau gila?! Dasar otak mesum!"

"Otak mesum apa?" lagi-lagi Kris pasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Siapa yang mesum?"

"Kau yang mesum! Mau menyuruhku bugil, hah?!"

"Memangnya tadi aku bilang kau harus bugil? Tidak kan?" todong Kris.

"Ya tapi itu sama saja!" tandas Chanyeol.

"Jelas beda. Kau kan bugil di dalam hanbok. Kecuali kalau hanbokmu terbuat dari plastik transparan baru kau malu." ucap Kris santai.

"Kenapa kau ngotot banget sih!? Terobsesi dengan tubuh seksiku, eoh?!" Saking kesalnya Chanyeol sampai jadi narsis.

Kris angkat bahu, tersenyum enteng. "Tentu saja. Aku malah mau mengabadikannya dalam kamera."

Chanyeol terperangah shock.

"WU YIFAN KAU OTAK MESUM GILAA!" pekik Chanyeol. Untung saja di dalam ruangan itu cuma ada mereka berdua. Kalau enggak bakalan jadi sorotan.

Kris mendesis dan refleks menutup kedua telinganya. "Bisa pelankan sedikit suaramu? Mau membuatku tuli, ya?!"

"Kau gila!" seru Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Kris lalu melangkah pergi. Tapi baru dua langkah tangannya keburu ditarik Kris dari belakang. Cowok itu memojokkan tubuh namja yang lebih kecil itu hingga punggungnya membentur lemari kaca. Secepat kilat kedua tangan Kris terulur kedepan, mengunci tangan Chanyeol kuat-kuat sebelum cowok itu berhasil kabur.

Dengan tampang sangar, Kris memajukan wajahnya perlahan-lahan hingga ujung hidung mancungnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan hidung Chanyeol. "Pakai hanbok wanita SEKARANG JUGA atau aku akan membuatmu menari striptease di depanku sebelum memakai hanbok pria!" ancam Kris sadis dan penuh penekanan. Tatapan mata tajamnya begitu mengintimidas. Melibas habis wajah Chanyeol yang gemetaran takut.

"Mau atau tidak?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah, kemudian mengangguk takut-takut.

"Bagus." Kris melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, "Cepat! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Chanyeol melangkah menuju lemari hanbok wanita. Kemudian ia berbalik lagi menatap Kris dengan tidak rela, "Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanyanya ketus.

"Hanya untuk memastikan." jawab Kris menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Chanyeol buang muka sambil mencibir kesal. Saat ia sedang sibuk memilih-milih, tiba-tiba Kris menginterupsi dengan menyuruh Chanyeol memakai hanbok berwarna pink. Chanyeol jelas saja protes. Tapi begitu dapat tatapan ala boss mafia akhirnya dia menurut. Males banget harus terus berdebat dan adu mulut dengan cowok sinting itu.

Chanyeol akhirnya memakai hanbok dengan atasan berwarna pink pastel dan rok berwarna pink terang. Dengan pita berwarna coklat muda yang melintang hingga ke rok.

Kris terpesona melihat aura kecantikan Chanyeol yang semakin terpancar. Perlahan ia bergerak mendekati namja dalam hanbok wanita itu.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Chanyeol masih judes.

Kris tidak menjawab dan malah menyematkan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga yang sangat indah di rambut Chanyeol. Entah kapan dia membelinya.

 _DagDigDug._ Suara debaran jantung milik Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat cantik. Kau terlihat seperti seorang yeoja."

Yeoja?

"Aku bukan yeoja!" Chanyeol melotot sebal.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali…eh, wow!" Tao berhenti protes dan langsung mematung takjub begitu melihat Chanyeol.

"Ada ap…wow!" Baro juga ikut terpana di pintu masuk. "Suit, suit! Cewekk boleh kenalan gak?" godanya dengan tampang mupeng.

"Ckckck, kau cantik sekali. Tidak kusangka kau akan secantik ini, Yeollie. Aku sampai pangling!" puji Luhan berdecak kagum.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak sambil mengerutkan bibir.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak cingcong. Ayo cepat foto-foto dan pulang!" Kris segera merangkul dan menggiring namjachingunya keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Hei, aku belum naik roller coaster!" sungut Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, habis naik roller coaster kita langsung pulang." ralat Kris tumben penurut.

"Makan dulu kek. Main pulang aja!" protes Baro yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Luhan dan Tao.

"Oke, tapi BSS ya." tegas Kris, "Kecuali Chanyeol."

Tentu saja Kris langsung mendapat setumpuk celaan dari temannya seperti 'Huu!' dan 'Pilih kasih!'.

Setelah capek berfoto-foto dan bikin penuh memori ponsel, akhirnya kelima orang itu memutuskan untuk naik roller coaster French Revolution yang merupakan roller coaster indoor yang jalurnya panjang dan berkelok-kelok dengan lintasan yang melewati hampir setiap area indoor.

"Comet express skip deh." pinta Tao begitu mereka selesai menaiki wahana French Revolution.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol kembali mempoutkan bibir.

"Kenapa? Kami capek dan lapar." gerutu Baro sambil menepak-nepak perutnya.

"Iya, Yeol, kapan-kapan saja ya? Kau kan masih bisa kesini lagi berdua Kris." timpal Luhan.

 _Berdua Kris? Males banget!_ batin Chanyeol. Tapi akhirnya dia mengalah juga, "Oke deh." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu tanda terserah.

Kris makin mempererat rangkulannya. Bikin jantung Chanyeol yang tadinya cuma menari hula-hula langsung atraksi salto. Jujur saja sikap manis dan overprotektif Kris ini sangat mengejutkan dan tergolong baru buat dia. Sepanjang waktu dia terus menerus menggandeng dan merangkul Chanyeol. Tidak merasa risih sedikitpun dengan tatapan orang-orang. Walau bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol yang tadinya sempet kesel dan berniat berubah pikiran, jadi maju-mundur perasaannya. Antara jengkel atas sikap semena-mena Kris, tapi disaat yang bersamaan juga terhanyut dengan tatapan mata dan sentuhan cowok itu. Atau jangan-jangan, Kris sengaja bermanis-manis ria daritadi karena dia mempunyai motif terselubung? Entahlah. Namja itu benar-benar sulit diprediksi.

"Hai! Yifan? Kau Wu Yifan kan?"

Kelima orang itu terbengong-bengong melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek yang tiba-tiba nyamperin mereka.

"Hyung, kau kenal dia?" bisik Baro ditelinga Kris.

Kris angkat bahu dengan muka heran, "Sepertinya. Tapi gak yakin sih."

Gadis itu menyalami Kris, "Hai, Kris! Lama tidak bertemu. Kau semakin tinggi saja."

"Ehmm…maaf, agassi. Kau ini siapa ya?" Kris kebingungan disalamin sama cewek cantik antah berantah ini.

"Kau tega sekali! Masa kau melupakanku sih? Aku ini Hyeri. Lee Hyeri!"

Lee Hyeri… Oh… iya!

Kris terperangah. Lee Hyeri. Gadis ini kan…

Mantan sekaligus cinta pertamanya!

"Oh, kau Hyeri…? Maaf…" Kris menggaruk kepalanya kikuk sekaligus salting. Dan kalau Chanyeol tidak salah lihat namja itu agak… blushing? Dia blushing?! Padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah blushing sedikitpun saat bersama Chanyeol.

 _I don't like her!_ Adalah yang pertama kali terlintas di benak Chanyeol saat melihat yeoja ini.

"Aku jadi pangling. Habisnya dulu kau agak gemuk sih."

Gadis itu tertawa mendengar penuturan Kris. Ini keanehan kedua, mendadak sikap Kris yang dingin dan sok cool itu menghilang entah kemana, digantikan dengan sikap ramah dan murah senyum.

 _I hate her!_ Adalah pemikiran kedua yang terlintas di benak Chanyeol.

"Siapa sih? Punya teman cantik kok gak dikenalin ke kita?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh iya, sampai lupa kalau ada kalian." Kris tertawa renyah, "Perkenalkan ini Lee Hyeri. Hyeri itu Luhan, itu Baro, ini Tao dan ini Chanyeol…"

"Heii, guys! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Hyeri menyalami mereka satu-persatu dengan wajah ceria. Pas gilirannya bersalaman dengan Chanyeol senyum cerah Hyeri seketika memudar menjadi senyum awkward karena Chanyeol tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Malah menatapnya balik dengan tatapan ala pembunuh psikopat. Menyadari ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang berubah keruh membuat ketiga namja itu saling melempar pandang. Anehnya Kris justru tidak ngeh sama sekali. Malah larut dalam obrolan seru dan nostalgia masa kecil dulu dengan Hyeri.

"Hei! Chanyeol! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Luhan saat melihat Chanyeol dari barisan dan menjauh.

"Ke toilet sebentar. Mules." jawab Chanyeol singkat dengan nada senormal mungkin dan senyum yang diatur senatural mungkin.

"Oke, jangan lama-lama ya!" seru Tao dengan raut khawatir.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian balik badan. Iya sih dia emang mules. Mules melihat keakraban Kris dengan yeoja itu. Hatinya panas. Serasa ada yang menyulut api dan membakarnya dari dalam. Daripada terlihat memalukan menangis di depan mereka, mending menyingkir dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kris! Lepaskan! Oi! Apa kau tuli?! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?! Lepasss! Atau aku akan teriak! HEI! Wu Yifan!"

Kris diam saja. Tidak menghiraukan repetan berisik Chanyeol. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Tidak akan dia biarkan namja ini lolos sebelum masalah selesai.

Ternyata Kris membawa Chanyeol ke bawah pohon di belakang gedung aula sekolah tempat mereka 'jadian' dulu.

Barulah Kris melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol. "Nah, silahkan bicara."

Chanyeol buang muka sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan mata.

Sadar usahanya akan sia-sia saja jika mengharapkan Chanyeol yang bercuap-cuap, jadi Kris mengalah, "Kenapa? Cemburu ya?" tebaknya tepat sasaran, "Gara-gara kemarin? Gara-gara Hyeri?"

 _Nah itu tau!_ Batin Chanyeol yang masih gengsi ngomong.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang dia itu temanku dari kecil."

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya muak.

"Oh, aku paham!" Kris berseru sendiri sambil menjentikkan jari, "Ehmm… pasti kau marah karena kemarin aku terlihat akrab sekali dengan Hyeri. Iya kan?" Sekali lagi tepat sasaran.

"…"

"Dan aku berani bertaruh kau juga penasaran ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara aku dan Hyeri kan?" tebak Kris dengan senyum kemenangan.

Jelas saja Chanyeol gengsi mengakuinya takut namja sok ini makin besar kepala, "Heh, dengar ya Wu Yifan! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan yeoja itu jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan apapun. Makasih sekali lagi atas waktu luangnya dan selamat siang."

"Benarkah?" tantang Kris, "Meskipun aku berpacaran dengan Hyeri kau juga tidak peduli?"

 _Setttt!_ Chanyeol mengerem langkahnya, kemudian menoleh. "A…apa? Kau dan Hyeri…?" Chanyeol gelagapan shock.

Kris bersiul panjang, "Sudah kuduga kau peduli." tukasnya sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Mereka kembali berhadapan sekarang, " _You've made it sooo easy_ , Channie." Kris tersenyum miring dengan angkuhnya. Andai saja dia bisa menendang wajah songong dihadapannya kemudian menyepak selangkangannya kuat-kuat. Tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Membunuh seekor kecoa saja Chanyeol tidak tega. Lagipula, kalau dia nekat melakukan aksi heroik dalam khayalannya tadi, bisa-bisa malah dia yang berakhir mengenaskan diangkut ambulans.

Kris mengibaskan tangan. "Tenang saja. Aku cuma bercanda kok."

"Aku masih tetap tidak peduli meskipun kau sungguh-sungguh." Chanyeol berusaha santai.

Kris merasa panas dengan sikap sok tenangnya Chanyeol. "Oh, ya? Anyway, Kemarin kami bertukar nomor lalu semalaman penuh Hyeri mengajakku smsan."

" _Why'd you even telling me that shit?_ Aku bahkan tidak perduli jika kau menciumnya tepat didepan wajahku."

Kris terperangah. Namun hanya dua detik.

 _Pembicaraan ini semakin menarik saja_. batinnya. Ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana namja ini bisa bertahan, "Oh baguslah. Karena aku memang berencana akan menciumnya besok."

Gantian Chanyeol yang terperangah.

"Ya sudah cium saja sana!" tantang Chanyeol. Jelas-jelas langkah yang keliru karena Kris adalah manusia yang paling bersemangat jika ditantang melakukan sesuatu.

"Baiklah." Namja itu segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya kemudian memencet nomor seseorang lalu menghubunginya.

Chanyeol yang tidak menyangka Kris akan bertindak sejauh ini langsung speechless dan menggigit bibir bawahnya panik. Namun buru-buru dia setel ekspresinya jadi setenang permukaan danau saat Kris kembali melirik.

"Halo? Hai, Hyeri. Iya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

 _Deg!_ Jantung Chanyeol seketika lupa bagaimana caranya berdetak.

"Oh ya, aku lagi di sekolah nih. Ngomong-ngomong kalau kau tidak sibuk besok bisa kan kita ketemuan?"

A…PA?! Chanyeol melongo takjub. Tapi buru-buru mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat saat Kris kembali meliriknya.

"Hyeri, aku serius nih. Kenapa? Oh iya… betul sekali. Aku juga kangen padamu. Makanya aku mengajakmu ketemuan. Hm? Apa? Oh iya aku juga kangen saat-saat berdua denganmu dulu. Masih ingat dengan ciuman pertama kita? Hahahaha. Sudah kuduga kau masih ingat. Dengar, jangan marah ya? Jujur nih sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun aku terus membayangkan tentang ciuman itu…"

WHAT THE F-?! This guy can't be serious, right?!

Entah kekuatan apa yang menggerakan tangan Chanyeol untuk merebut ponsel itu dari genggaman Kris.

"Hei! Kembalikan itu hape…" Belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ponselnya sudah dibanting ke tanah terus diinjak-injak secara mengenaskan. "…itu hape iPhone delapan…. Apa kau sudah gila?!" bentak Kris tak terima.

"KAU YANG GILA!" balas Chanyeol dengan nada meninggi sampai-sampai Kris refleks menutup kupingnya, "Aku benci kau! Sangat membencimu! Mulai sekarang diantara kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku!"

"Chan…"

Chanyeol menyenggol kasar bahu Kris hingga cowok itu menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tidak menoleh sama sekali. Bahkan tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Dia sudah tidak perduli lagi. Persetan dengan cowok itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Padahal sudah tiga hari berlalu, tapi sahabatnya itu masih saja berwajah murung dan suka menatap dengan pandangan kosong yang menerawang jauh. Saking jauhnya sampai-sampai Baekhyun takut Chanyeol bisa mati tertelan dalam lamunannya sendiri. Sudah seminggu ini juga Kris tidak pernah memperlihatkan batang hidungnya lagi di depan mereka. Entah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada namja itu tempo hari. Karena dia hanya tau cerita versi singkatnya dari Tao. Baekhyun juga masih rada gak enak mau nanya lagi ke Chanyeol, soalnya pernah beberapa hari yang lalu dia bertanya, malah dijawab pake tangisan yang benar-benar menyayat hati sampai dua hari kedepan. Sementara bertanya sama Kris juga percuma saja. Namja itu benar-benar bungkam seribu bahasa. Dan satu lagi, dia kembali pada ekspresi stoic dan kakunya. Kalau dulu Kris masih mau senyum-senyum meskipun dikit, sekarang kalau berpapasan di koridor tingkahnya seperti orang asing yang tidak saling kenal. Jadi dia musti bersabar nunggu sampai Chanyeol yang buka mulut sendiri dan cerita semuanya.

Tentu saja keanehan ini juga ditangkap oleh teman-teman sekelas Baekhyun yang mulai bertanya-tanya soal sikap pendiam Chanyeol dan Kris yang seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Baekhyun juga yang gak terlalu tahu cerita persisnya hanya menjawab: "Biasalah sepasang kekasih. Gak seru kalau gak pernah ribut. Paling break sebentar."

Mereka Para Kepoers gak pernah bisa nanya langsung ke oknum yang bersangkutan, jangan harap dapat jawaban deh. Kalau bertanya ke Chanyeol paling cuma dijawab sepatah-dua patah, bertanya ke Kris lebih gak mungkin lagi. Soalnya cuma dapat deathglare yang serem banget.

Baekhyun menghela napas menatap Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini jadi punya hobi baru. Melototin jendela. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Sebagai sahabat yang baik rasanya gak afdol aja kalau dia gak ngelakuin sesuatu untuk menghibur namja yang sedang dilanda galau akut itu.

"Chan."

"Hm?" sahut Chanyeol malas-malasan.

"Temani aku jalan yuk?"

"Malas. Tidak mood."

"Ayolaah? Ya? Ya? Mau ya? Kali ini aku yang traktir deh."

"…"

"Masa sih kau tega membiarkan teman baikmu ini pergi sendiri?" bujuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tetap tak berminat. "Kan ada Tao."

"Yang perlu dihibur itu kau, bukan Tao. Ayolah! Mau sampai kapan sih bersedih terus? Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Tidak bisa memutar balik waktu juga. Saranku, daripada kau terus meratapi yang telah berlalu, mending kau temani aku karaokean. Bagaimana?"

"Karaokean? Kapan?"

Lampu hijau buat Baekhyun! Kalau Chanyeol sudah bertanya begitu artinya dia setuju,

"Kapan? Ya sekaranglah!" tandas Baekhyun semangat.

Chanyeol melotot. "Eh? Membolos gitu?! Kita masih ada dua kelas lagi, tau."

"Aishhh… kayak kau peduli saja. Biasanya juga yang kau pelototi jendela, bukannya papan tulis." cibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai cengengesan garing. "I…iya juga sih…"

"Jadi gimana? Mau kan?" desak Baekhyun. "Mau lah? Ayo dong?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dengan senyum tipis.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan gembira, "Nah gitu dong!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk refreshing otak sekaligus cuci mata biar gak sumpek, akhirnya Baekyun mengajak Chanyeol ke tempat karaokean yang agak jauh dari sekolah. Mereka memilih naik bus menuju ke tempat hiburan yang ada di pusat kota.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kalian bener nih putus komunikasi sama sekali?"

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Benar nih kau gak kepengen tahu soal Kris lagi?"

"Paling juga lagi asik mesra-mesraan sama yeoja itu." Saking sebelnya Chanyeol sampai tidak sudi mengucapkan nama Hyeri.

"Kau tau darimana kalau dia mesra-mesraan sama cewek lain? Aku sering bertemu dengannya. Namja itu dari luar saja kelihatannya cool, kuat, tegar, tapi kurasa kondisi psikologisnya juga tidak jauh beda denganmu." Baekyun tiba-tiba berubah jadi konsultan ahli kejiwaan, "Kau belum pernah lihat tampang galaunya Kris sih. Coba saja kau bayangkan seorang troublemaker sejenis Kris bergalau ria. Kurasa dengan tampang seperti itu menggoda nenek-nenek bau tanah pun dia gak sanggup."

Chanyeol senyam-senyum membayangkan Kris dengan wajah belepotan air mata dan ingus yang naik turun di hidungnya. Kayaknya lucu juga… eh tunggu! Dia kan lagi sebel sama namja itu. Ngapain sekarang senyam-senyum ngebayangin mukanya?!

"Tauk! Sudah jangan bahas tentang dia lagi. Ini kan sekarang tujuan kita jalan mau cari hiburan. Kau malah bertanya soal Kris. Bikin moodku hilang saja." tukas Chanyeol galak.

Baekhyun angkat tangan tanda menyerah, "Aigoo! Iya deh, nyonya! Nyerah. Ampun. Gak bahas lagi kok. Janji."

Tak lama, bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat besar. Chanyeol mengenyit heran saat mereka turun di depan mall.

"Tempat karaokenya gak jauh kok darisini. Tinggal jalan kaki semenit saja sampai. Tuh didepan plangnya. Keliatan darisini kan?" ucap Baekhyun seperti bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Ternyata tempat karaokean yang dimaksud adalah café and resto yang dilengkapi dengan fasilitas karaoke. Baekhyun pun segera memesan V.I.P room karaoke untuk enam orang.

"Enam orang? Sejak kapan kau dihitung empat?" Chanyeol masih sempat-sempatnya menghina. Tapi Baekhyun cuma mencubit lengan Chanyeol, gak ngomel-ngomel kayak biasanya. Karena kalau udah bisa ngeledekin Baekhyun, berarti mood namja itu udah mulai membaik.

"Soalnya nanti bakalan ada empat orang anak kelas lain mau datang. Teman-temanku di osis. Aku sengaja ngajak mereka biar rame. Gak apa-apa kan? Soalnya terlalu romantis kalau cuma kita berdua aja."

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda terserah, "Gak masalah. Kan yang bayar kau. Lagian berdua juga sebenarnya gak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, aku masih seorang uke yang sehat dan normal. Jadi gak mungkin banting setir jadi pecinta siluman bebek."

"Bawel kau, Tiang!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi mencubiti lengan Chanyeol. Sementara yang dicubit cuma ngakak. Gak apa-apa deh, Baekhyun rela kali ini dibully seharian. Yang penting udah bisa lihat sahabatnya itu ketawa udah lega rasanya.

Tiga menit kemudian.

"Nah itu mereka! Hai, sob!" Baekhyun bertos high five ria dengan keempat temannya yang ternyata cowok semua, "Eh, kenalin nih Chanyeol, sohibku. Teman sebangku."

Keempat orang itu pun bersalaman dengan Chanyeol sambil menyebutkan nama satu persatu. Tak lupa juga tebar senyum dan sapa. Mereka adalah Chen, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Yixing.

"Jadi lagu pertama apa nih?" tanya Chen.

"Terserah kalian saja. Soal urusan nyanyi kan kalian masternya." tukas Sehun sambil menunjuk Chen, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Yixing bergantian, "Oh iya kalian bagi suara saja. Nanti bagian rapnya biar aku duet dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana?" usul Sehun. Semua mata tertuju kepada Chanyeol yang langsung gelagapan salting seketika.

"Ehm… aku… aku gak jago ngerap." Chanyeol garuk-garuk kepala sambil menunduk malu.

Baekhyun kontan tertawa. "Ah, Chanyeol memang suka gitu orangnya. Merendah. Siapa bilang dia gak jago ngerap? Kalian gak denger dia kalo ngigau itu persis kayak apa? Kayak orang ngerap!"

Cowok-cowok dihadapannya ikut tertawa.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Sebenarnya antara gak enak sama gak tega juga sih melihat muka memelasnya Sehun.

"Kelamaan! Udah langsung saja lagu pertama. Ini dia!" seru Kyungsoo.

Lagu pembuka 'Do You Love Me' 2NE1 segera berdentum memenuhi ruangan bersamaan dengan kemunculan video klip di layar flat TV besar yang terpajang di tembok. Keenam orang itu bersorak – sorai. Baekhyun bahkan sempat mengatur lampu dan pencahayaan dalam ruangan sehingga kini ruangan karaoke itu telah disulap menjadi diskotik versi mini dengan lampu sorot warna-warni.

"IT'S SHOWWW TIMEEE!"

"YEAAHHH!"

"YUHUUUU!"

"AUOUOUOOOO!"

Dan keenam orang itupun segera larut dalam kegilaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja tinggi yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah café dan resto. Karena tidak memakai payung atau jas hujan, sebagian rambut dan seragamnya jadi basah kuyup. Untung saja hujannya tidak terlalu deras.

"Hai." sapanya sambil duduk di depan seorang yeoja yang menjadi teman janjiannya hari ini.

"Hai, Kris… eh, kau gak bawa payung atau jas hujan?" tanya Hyeri dengan nada khawatir melihat Kris setengah basah kuyup.

Kris tersenyum kalem. "Terkadang hujan itu baik bagi ketahanan tubuh seorang Pria."

Hyeri terkiki kecil. "Dasar. Bilang saja kalau malas beli payung. Atau kau mau satu? Aku punya dua kok." tawar Hyeri.

Krismenggeleng, "Nope, thanks. Sudah kubilang kan, tidak baik terlalu memanjakan tubuh seperti itu."

Hyeri menggeleng maklum sambil berdecak, "Kau ini tidak berubah juga. Dari dulu sampai sekarang masih tetap menjunjung tinggi nilai ke-pria-ismean. Kau tahu, terkadang Pria juga bisa terbaring sakit tak berdaya kalau terlalu keseringan main hujan."

Kris menampilkan senyum coolnya, "Yang jelas Pria itu bukan aku." ujarnya santai sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Hyeri terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, gentleman. Kau mau pesan apa?"

Kris menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hyeri sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Well, terserah saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa dia tidak salah liat? Sedang apa Kris dengan yeoja itu?!

Oh, right. Kencan tentu saja. Kalau bukan itu apalagi?

Tapi ngapain sih mereka harus kencan disini? Di depan matanya pula. Bikin rusak mood aja! Mana toiletnya harus ngelewatin ruang makan utama. Bisa gak sih dia langsung menghilang masuk toilet tanpa harus lewat situ dulu?

Tentu saja tidak. Dia kan tidak punya kemampuan teleportasi.

Haa, nasib, nasib. Sudah susah payah dia berusaha menghindar selama tiga hari, eh ujung-ujungnya malah ketemu disini. Apes banget nasibnya!

Chanyeol ambil langkah mundur terus buru-buru melengos lagi ke ruang karaoke. "Pinjam topi sama jaket ya?" Chanyeol langsung mencomot jaket hoodie dan topi milik Baekhyun sebelum namja itu sempat protes.

Sip! Kalau ada ini kan dia bisa lewat tanpa ketahuan.

Chanyeol segera memakai jaket dan topi itu sambil jongkok bersembunyi di balik pot bunga besar. Sebagian orang yang lewat di depannya menatap aneh. Tapi dia gak peduli. Mending disangka orang aneh daripada harus ketahuan sama dua orang itu terus disangka penguntit dan perusak kencan.

Setelah selesai memakai perlangkapan penyamarannya, Chanyeol segera keluar dari persembunyian dan mengatur langkahnya hinga senatural mungkin. Biar gak mencurigakan.

Meskipun sudah susah payah untuk gak peduli, matanya masih tetap saja curi-curi pandang kearah dua orang yang sedang asik bercengkrama sambil berpegangan tangan itu. Tunggu dulu…

BERPENGANGAN TANGAN?!

 _Kurang ajar!_ desis Chanyeol. _Tiada maaf bagimu, Wu Yifan!_

BRAK! Tau-tau Chanyeol menabrak seorang pramusaji yang lagi bawa minuman diatas nampan. Minuman itu tumpah dan meninggalkan bercak noda kekuningan di baju seragam Chanyeol. Hal itu tentu saja mengundang perhatian dari orang-orang termasuk Kris dan Hyeri.

"Aigoo! Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku." Chanyeol membungkukkan badan bolak-balik minta maaf lalu dengan panik berjalan cepat menuju toilet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kris."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu?" tanya Hyeri.

Kris menggeleng. "Apa?"

"Kelakuanmu itu bikin aku gemas saja."

"Apa sih?"

"Mau sampai kapan mau menyangkal terus? Bertingkah seolah-olah kau tidak peduli. Apa gak capek?" tanya Hyeri gemas sendiri melihat Kris malah tenang-tenang.

Cowok itu berdecak, "Aissh! Kau belum mengerti juga rupanya."

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti!" bantah Hyeri. "Tidak akan ada yang pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Kurasa dia juga."

"Justru disitulah letak daya tarikku." Kris songong bukan main.

"Tidak lucu!"

"Aku tidak melucu." jawab Kris kalem.

Hyeri bungkam.

Kris menghela napas sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi, "Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, Hyeri. Ini sangat rumit."

"Tidak, Kris. Ini tidak rumit. Kau saja yang membuatnya begitu."

"Iya kau benar." Kris menatap Hyeri dengan senyum penuh arti, "Aku memang sengaja membuatnya begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeol."

Chanyeol tercekat. Begitu balik badan dilihatnya namja yang sudah seharian ini sengaja dia hindari berdiri tepat disana.

Serangnya ketus. "Mau apa lagi kau? Kalau masih ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lain kali saja. Aku sedang tidak mood."

Kris buru-buru pindah posisi. Tubuh menjulangnya berdiri menghadang di depan pagar. Menghalangi jalan masuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendeath-glare Kris, "Minggir, gak?"

Kris tidak juga menyingkir, tatapannya melembut. "Kau tau? Seharian ini aku mencarimu."

Mencari? Mweh! Chanyeol lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau cowok itu malah asik dua-duaan sama cewek. Itu mencari dari segi mana ya?

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan, kan? Semuanya sudah jelas. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir Atau perlu kuulangi?"

"Chanyeol, dengar." tahan Kris. "Aku sengaja memanas-manasimu karena aku kesal kau bersikap acuh. Aku kesal melihat sikapmu yang tidak responsif."

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata. "Lantas sikap responsif itu menurutmu seperti apa, Kris? Berlutut sambil mengemis-ngemis di kakimu?" dia mendecih. "Maaf, maaf saja kalau yang itu. Coba cari orang yang bersedia melakukannya. Bagaimana dengan Hyeri? Mungkin dia akan dengan senang hati bersimpuh di kakimu."

Tatapan Kris menajam. "Cukup menjelek-jelekkan Hyeri. Dia itu teman baikku."

Senyum sinis Chanyeol melebar. "Lihat kan, kau lebih membela dia. Aku bahkan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau masih menemui gadis itu. Demi apa? Memanas-manasiku?" Chanyeol melengos. "Selamat kalau begitu. Karena usahamu berhasil."

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berdecak. Ditatapnya cowok itu penuh ketegasan."Lepaskan tanganku dan biarkan aku masuk."

"Yakin? Tidak mau dengar dulu apa penjelasanku?"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata. "Tidak peduli. Apapun alasanmu."

"Serius?" Kris menyeringai. Seringai angkuh yang justru terlihat menawan di mata Chanyeol. Selalu terlihat menawan. Jika seringai itu muncul di wajah orang lain, mungkin Chanyeol akan kesal setengah mati. Tapi hal yang berbeda justru dirasakan oleh Chanyeol saat melihat Kris dan senyuman khasnya tengah berdiri disini. Di depan pagar rumahnya. Plus, cowok itu bilang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Haruskah dia bersikap tidak perduli?

Jawabannya: tidak. Untuk itulah kesempatan kedua diciptakan, bukan? Kalau Kris yang harga dirinya selangit saja masih mau bermurah hati memberi dia kesempatan kedua dengan 'pacaran masa percobaan', mengapa Chanyeol tidak?

Chanyeol berbalik lalu menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Oke. Aku mendengarmu."

"Pertama, aku dan Hyeri tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kami memang pernah pacaran dulu. Tapi itu sudah bagian dari masa lalu. Kedua, aku hanya ingin memanas-manasimu. Ketiga, aku menemui Hyeri disana karena dia bilang ingin mengobrol-ngobrol denganku dulu sebelum pulang ke Kanada. Dia teman lama jadi tidak sopan kalau aku menolaknya."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Teman lama, huh?"

"Oke, oke, baiklah. Dia mantan." ralat Kris. "Tapi sumpah kok, diantara kami sudah tidak ada hubungan. Malah dia yang mendesakku untuk menemuimu hari ini."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat lebih tinggi. "Jadi kau kesini karena paksaan Hyeri. Bukan karena kemauan sendiri?"

Duh. Salah ngomong lagi.

"Sudah kan? Sudah tidak ada lagi yang mau kau sampaikan? Kalau begitu aku mau masuk—"

"Park Chanyeol!"

Suara Kris kontan saja membuat Chanyeol refleks menghentikan langkah.

"Kau berhasil, Chanyeol! Kau telah memenangkan hatiku. Bahkan kurang dari seminggu. Tidak ada lagi masa percobaan! Mulai sekarang kita resmi pacaran." Kris memproklamirkan dirinya dengan sangat percaya diri. "Nah, sekarang, maukah kau berlari ke pelukanku dan bilang I Love You? Dengan begitu kita impas dan masalah ini selesai."

" _Man, please_." dengus Chanyeol. "Aku memang terlihat menyedihkan, tapi aku masih punya harga diri. Jadi maaf saja." Chanyeol sebenarnya senang melihat cowok elit macam Kris Wu mau bela-belain datang ke rumahnya lalu mengemis minta dipeluk. Lumayan lah. Dia ingin jual mahal sedikit. Itung-itung balas dendam karena dulu waktu nembak dikacangin, terus setelah itu diperbudak sesuka hati, ditambah lagi Kris dengan tidak berperasaan malah melempar kue yang sudah susah payah dia buat ke orang lain.

"Tunggu dulu." Kris kali ini dengan sigap memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan menarik tubuh namja itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kalau gitu biar aku yang memelukmu."

"Hyu…hyung, apa yang kau… Hyung! Lepas!" Chanyeol memberontak. Tapi usahanya gagal karena tenaga Kris dua kali lipat lebih besar darinya.

"Tidak mau. Tidak akan kulepas sampai kau bersedia jadi 'Pacar Resmi'–ku." Kris ngotot.

"Lepaskan! Sekarang juga!" perintah Chanyeol.

"Tolong beri aku kesempatan. Anggap saja sebagai penebus kesalahanku karena tidak peka dan selalu memperbudakmu selama ini." Kris membenamkan kepalanya di leher Chanyeol. "Aku jadi beneran suka padamu, Chanyeol. Ini semua salahmu. Kau harus tanggung jawab. Jadilah pacar sungguhanku. Ya? Ya? Ayolah."

Chanyeol menggeliat dan meronta minta dilepaskan, "Kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak."

Pelukan Kris semakin menguat, "Aku tidak keberatan lho memelukmu semalaman penuh. Malah lebih bagus begini terus. Supaya romantis."

Chanyeol mendelik tak terima. "Apa kau sudah gila?! Lepas gak?"

"Gak."

"Lepas."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau ini menyebalkan ya." desis Chanyeol jengkel.

"Kau juga menyebalkan. Dan keras kepala." balas Kris santai.

Chanyeol menyerah juga akhirnya. Badannya perlahan-lahan menjadi rileks. Dia berhenti memberontak.

Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kenapa? Sudah menyerah?"

"Me-menyerah? Enak saja! Jangan besar kepala kau." DAG-DIG-DUG. Jantung Chanyeol mulai berpacu gila-gilaan lagi.

Karena tubuh mereka menempel begitu erat, Kris juga bisa merasakannya, "Kau grogi?"

"Tidak. Sok tau." kilah Chanyeol. Bohong banget.

Kris menamplikan senyum miring yang jahil, "Aku bisa merasakannya kok. Keras sekali."

Chanyeol buru-buru melepaskan diri lalu berdiri salah tingkah, "Sudah ah. Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

"Iya tau sudah malam. Yang bilang siang siapa?" Kris malah becanda.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata, "Tolong jangan mulai lagi."

"Kau belum menjawabku. Aku akan terus berdiri di depan sini sampai kau bilang 'ya'."

"Terserah deh." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan tak peduli kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"Chan."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Channie-ya. Ayolah. Kumohon." Pinta Kris dengan nada memelas yang susah ditolak.

Chanyeol menghela napas sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bimbang.

"Beri aku kesempatan. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"…"

"Ayolah. Please?"

Chanyeol menggeram, "Oke. Baiklah, baiklah! Aku bersedia. Puas?"

Cengiran Kris melebar.

"Nah, karena sekarang kau sudah dapat apa yang kau mau, bisa tolong pulang? Karena aku lelah sekali."

"Tidak mau." tolak Kris.

Chanyeol melotot, "Sekarang apa lagi?"

Kris menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka dia maju selangkah, memeluk pinggang Chanyeol lalu mencium puncak kepala namja itu dengan lembut, "Karena aku belum bilang terima kasih."

Wajah Chanyeol berubah warna jadi semerah kepiting rebus.

Chu~! Satu kecupan singkat lagi. Kali ini tepat di pipi, "Selamat malam, Chanyeol sayang." Kris mengedipkan mata, melempar senyum manis yang bikin dia meleleh lalu berjalan pergi. "Salam ya sama keluargamu. Besok aku akan datang lagi." tambahnya sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh.

"Ma… malam juga…" Chanyeol menunduk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

Dia menghela napas dengan wajah sumringah. Hatinya berbunga-bunga tiada tara. Mulai besok semuanya tidak akan sama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya. Memang. Memang semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Kehidupan Chanyeol yang lurus-lurus saja dan tidak berliku itu sudah berakhir. Semuanya gara-gara 'dia'.

Iya, DIA.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan, KRIS!?

Gara-gara Kris, hidup Chanyeol jadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sekarang, jadi penuh duri dan ranjau tikus. Iya Kris Ranjaunya, Chanyeol Tikusnya. Klop deh!

Sebenernya sih Chanyeol bukannya mau pasrah gitu aja. Dia bisa saja melawan balik. Chanyeol gak se-Nobita itu kok. Hanya saja…

Kris itu terlalu lihai. Terlalu 'cerdik' untuk namja polos seperti Chanyeol. Disaat Chanyeol mulai kesal dan uring-uringan, dengan mudahnya Kris berubah jadi cowok super hot dan kembali merebut hati Chanyeol sampai cowok itu menggelinjang tidak berdaya.

"Hyung, kenapa dulu kau melempar kue bikinanku sih?" tanya Chanyeol masih tidak terima.

Kris cuma angkat bahu. "Aku benci yang manis-manis. Tapi kalau kau bersedia masak jenis makanan lain, aku bersedia makan kok."

Chanyeol menyeringai senang. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku janji mulai sekarang akan rajin belajar masak demi kau, hyung."

"Oh ya?" Kris menyeringai. Hal yang paling dibenci Chanyeol kalau cowok itu sudah menampakkan senyum begitu. Itu tandanya dia sedang berada dalam bahaya. "Kebetulan sekali. Aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot lagi. Mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya kau adalah koki pribadiku."

Mati. Chanyeol baru saja termakan omongannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap daftar belanjaan yang ada ditangannya. Untung saja tadi dia sempat browsing di internet cara simple bikin sushi ala rumahan dan bahan-bahan apa aja yang dibutuhkan. Thanks God rumahnya gak jauh dari mini market yang untungnya selalu buka jam-jam segini. Jadi dia gak sial-sial banget.

Emang pada dasarnya Chanyeol males tingkat dewa, jadi bahan-bahan yang tadi dia dapat dari browsing cuman dia Copas, print, jadi deh.

"Bahan-bahan yang diperlukan; nasi jepang, ikan salmon, buah alpokat, acar wortel, nori, mayones, cuka jepang, telur ikan terbang, kecap asin, acar jahe, wasabi…aissh, banyak sekali!" Keluhnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut berponi kecoklatannya.

Tapi mengingat ia gak boleh terlalu banyak buang-buang waktu, akhirnya ia segera hunting bahan-bahan itu. Setelah 10 menit muterin toko, Chanyeol hampir mendapatkan semua bahannya kecuali telur ikan terbang dan wasabi. Telur ikan terbang bisa disiasati dengan telur ikan lain, lha wasabinya?

Aisss! Sebodo amat lah. Chanyeol berdoa semoga Kris baru kali ini makan sushi jadi gak ngeh soal wasabi.

Soalnya Iblis itu perfeksionis. Chanyeol ingat sandwich tuna yang terakhir kali ia buat harus berakhir tragis di tong sampah hanya gara-gara Chanyeol lupa memasukkan tomat dan keju di dalamnya.

Sebenarnya sih kalau dilihat dari sisi positifnya, Chanyeol seharusnya bersyukur karena semenjak berpacaran dengan Kris, dia jadi gak semales dan semanja dulu. Udah pinter masak pula. Ya iyalah dia kan asisten pribadi merangkap koki bagi Kris.

Shit! Kalau ingat semua kelakuan menyebalkan cowok itu bikin Chanyeol jadi Gila.

Parahnya lagi semenjak ia mulai beranjak dewasa, kedua orangtuanya makin sibuk dan tawaran proyek makin banyak. Otomatis lebih sering keluarnya daripada di rumah. Appa dan Ummanya hanya berada di rumah tiap weekend. Belum lagi Kakaknya, Yoora, sekarang sudah mulai sibuk dengan berbagai macam kegiatan ini–itu, maklumlah aktivis kampus. Jarang pulang kerumah. Jadi makin apes lah nasib Chanyeol karena sering dititip di rumah bareng Kris (ralat, kalau sama Kris, rumahnya itu bukan lagi sebuah 'Rumah', tapi neraka). Dan Kris itu pintar merebut hati orangtua Chanyeol. Sengaja bermanis-manis di depan mereka dan kakak perempuannya. Tapi lihat saja, jika mereka berduaan, topeng manis itu akan luntur dengan sendirinya dari wajah Kris.

Kelinci dan Singa buas kelaparan di satukan dalam kandang yang sama. Guess what happen next?

"Hei! Nuna, sampai kapan mau berdiri disitu?"

Nuna? Chanyeol tersentak sadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati dua orang yang berdiri di antrian depannya sudah tidak ada, sebagai gantinya ia mendapati seorang pemuda melotot sadis di belakangnya.

Merasa tersinggung dikira cewek, Chanyeol berkacak pinggang menghadap cowok itu. Apa anak ini buta kalau badannya tinggi menjulang begini? Apa dia sudah mulai terlihat mirip ibu-ibu gara-gara terlalu keseringan belanja dan masak? Perasaan Chanyeol tidak pernah pakai daster.

"Nuna gundulmu! Aku ini namja, tau!"

Cowok itu hanya terkejut sekilas kemudian memperhatikan Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Y…ya! Berhenti menatapku begitu atau kuhajar kau!" ancam Chanyeol merasa risih.

Alih-alih merespon, cowok itu malah ngeloyor pergi sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Mendapat perlakuan begitu, Chanyeol jadi bingung, alisnya mengkerut di atas mata bulatnya "Mwo?"

"Permisi, jika anda tidak jadi membayar, tolong barang-barangnya dikembalikan lagi." tegur Mbak-mbak kasirnya judes.

Chanyeol mengabaikan bocah menyebalkan tadi dan berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sushi telah siap. Bahkan kurang dari waktu yang ditentukan, 27 menit 30 detik. Chanyeol menatap dengan puas hasil kerja kerasnya. Dan…err, kalau dilihat-lihat menggiurkan juga. Tiba-tiba cacing diperutnya berdemo, minta jatah preman.

Ambil, gak, ambil, gak…

Ternyata yang menang adalah suara bisikan setan dalam dirinya.

AMBIL.

PLAK! "Auww, Hyung! Sakit!" protes Chanyeol yang baru aja dapat keplakan di tangan. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kris?

"Itu sebagai hukuman untuk tangan lancangmu." ketusnya lalu ngeloyor sambil membawa Sushi-sushi menggiurkan itu pergi.

Tinggallah Chanyeol nelangsa sendirian.

Eittts… Kris tidak jahat-jahat amat kok. Dia masih tahu cara berterima kasih. Tuh buktinya dia kembali lagi ke dapur, hanya untuk meletakkan piring sushi lalu menubruk Chanyeol dalam pelukan hangat.

Kris semakin mempererat pelukannya lalu menautkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol. Ciuman panas pun terjadi. Kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol terpejam merasakan sensasi hangat sekaligus nikmat dari bibir Kris, sementara bibirnya ikut membalas lumatan bibir cowok itu, berusaha mengimbangi gerakan-gerakan cepatnya.

"Nghh." Chanyeol melenguh saat Kris menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Kris. Mencengkeram surai namja itu.

Lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol terdengar semakin keras ketika lidah Kris menelusup masuk, menjelajahi tiap rongga dalam mulutnya. Seketika lidah mereka saling bertaut, melakukan tongue wrestling. Setelah itu Kris kembali melumat bibir Chanyeol baru kemudian berpindah ke leher mulus namja itu, mencumbu tiap sisi dan lekukan di lehernya. Dan lanjut menyibakkan kerah baju Chanyeol, mencium bahu putihnya sambil memberikan beberapa gigitan kecil disana, menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga meninggalkan redmark yang tercetak jelas.

" _Love you, honey_ …" desis Kris dengan nada berat dan seduktif di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak bergetar dengan debaran jantung yang bisa dirasakan oleh Kris. "Uhmm… iya…"

Kris mengernyit tidak rela pernyatannya cintanya hanya dibalas 'iya'. "Iya apa?"

"Engg…iya…" Chanyeol gigit bibir, merasa grogi. " _Love you, too_."

Dan hari-hari penyiksaan pun masih terus berlanjut…

"Yeolliee…"

Chanyeol mengerang.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!

Chanyeol mendesis kayak ratu ular kobra. Apaan lagi sih tuh bule edan?! Pagi-pagi begini sudah ngerusak mood!

"Kuhitung sampai lima jika kau tidak muncul dihadapanku sekarang, aku bersumpah besok kau akan tidur di kolong jembatan."

Chanyeol sekarang menggeram, "Hemm." balasnya sambil berdiri malas-malasan dari depan laptopnya dan berjalan malas-malasan menuju kamar sebelah, kamar dimana iblis itu sedang bersemayam sekarang.

"Satuu…"

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Duaaa…"

Chanyeol kesandung selop kayu milik cowok bengis itu yang entah sejak kapan nangngkring di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Tigaa…"

Chanyeol menendang selop sialan itu jauh-jauh dengan gemas kemudian melangkah gontai menuju kamar sebelah.

"Empaattt…"

Chanyeol memutar dan membuka kenop pintu kamar Si Raksasa pemalas.

"Lim…"

"Saya siap melayani, Yang Mulia." ujar Chanyeol sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan gaya Buttler yang sedang memberi hormat majikannya. Padahal dalam hati HUEKKSS! Ia ingin muntah sekarang juga di wajah songong cowok itu.

Kris hanya menatap 'asisten pribadinya' itu dengan tatapan datar dan menghakimi seperti biasa. Not surprised at all. Ya iyalah gimana mau terkesan kalau tiap hari mereka begitu? Malah dunia bisa kiamat kalau tiba-tiba Kris memberi applause sambil bilang, "Good Boy! Good boy!"

"Aku ingin spagetti."

Chanyeol terperanjat, "A..apa..?" Jam 7 pagi gini mana ada restoran buka? Apalagi Restoran Italia!

"Spagetti! Spagetti! Apa kau tidak dengar, eoh?"

"T… tapi, Restoran jam segini belum buka, Hyung…" Ujar Chanyeol keki berat tapi berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membelinya di restoran." Kris sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk menikmati ekspresi penasaran di wajah polos itu. Dan untung saja pertahanannya kuat, jadi dia bisa nahan ngakak melihat muka bloon di depannya ini menatap dirinya senyureng mungkin, "Aku ingin kau membuatkannya untukku."

Glek! Chanyeol menelan ludah.

Mampus. Mana tau dia bikin spagethi.

Kris melirik sekilas jam tangan sport warna hitam di tangan kirinya, "Waktumu 30 menit, dimulai dari sekarang!"

Entah kenapa Chanyeol langsung berasa kayak lagi ikutan Grand Final Masterchef.

"Ta…tapi, Hyung…!"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Cowok itu udah keburu ngeloyor masuk kamar mandi dan gak nongol-nongol lagi.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Here we go again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **FIN—**

 **A/N: Haiiii, saya kembali lagi dengan ff krisyeol. Gimana? Bahasanya agak labil kan? Heheheh maklum, ini ff lama hasil ngubek-ngubek laptop, dapat ff dengan main cast idol grup yang beda dan ending yang gantung, tapi berkat saya edit, gabung, dan tambah2in dikit, jadilah ff ini xD. So, let me know kalau ada typo nama yang kelupaan saya ubah. Ntar saya edit secepat mungkin. Oke? Gimana? Berminat review? Silahkan tulis kesan pesan anda dibawah ini. xD. Sori untuk ff after midnight belum bisa saya update, habis mood horror saya belum 'nyala'. And masih ada hal lain yang perlu saya kerjakan. Heheh. Oke. Bubye and c u ;).**


End file.
